


Tall

by TortiTabby



Series: Bingo fics 2019! [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Minor Injuries, Motion Sickness, Spooky, blood mention, body guard au, slenderman inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Phil's lost in the woods with his body guard and secret boyfriend, Dan, when something in the shadows stalks them.





	Tall

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Bingo squares "motion sickness", "spooky week", and "body guard au"  
  
Thank you to Tobie for being my beta reader so last minute and so quickly <3

“We don’t need to stop, Dan really it’s fine.” Phil sighed heavily but enjoyed the feeling of fresh air instead of the recycled air they were crammed into the stuffy car with all afternoon. He put his head back against the door and stared at the woody scenic spot Dan pulled over in. 

The smell of pine filled Phil’s senses and the wind had a bite to it that felt exclusively mountainous. 

He welcomed it and would gladly trade the waves of nausea his motion sickness was plaguing him with for the fresh breeze and added time away with Dan. 

“I’m your literal bodyguard, Phil. It’s kind of my job to make sure you aren’t-”

“Slightly sick to my stomach?” Phil laughed and knocked his shoulder into Dan’s playfully. “I don’t think that’s bodyguard duty so much as…” He trailed off. Their relationship was ambiguous and neither of them were thrilled with the lack of an answer of what exactly the past year and a half spent glued to each other’s side and living in each other’s bed sheets made them. 

Phil was fairly certain they were both afraid of being vulnerable and that they were both in it truly and for real, but he wasn’t certain enough to be the one to step up and say something. 

“Wow were you about to just drop the boyfriend title on me?” Dan laughed but Phil could hear the tremble in his voice. Just as he was about to answer he saw something in the woods just shy of the reach of the car’s headlights.

“What the fuck was that?” Dan whispered at his side, impossibly closer than he’d been a second ago.

“I don’t know, an animal?” Phil tried.

Dan didn’t reply. It had clearly been a man, too tall and stick thin dressed in black. It didn’t make sense for someone to be out in the middle of nowhere and he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Let's go. It is late and I have to protect you from danger, even if it's our overactive imaginations." Dan laughed. 

They climbed back into the car and started back down the road. Phil's stomach was still doing uneasy flips on the winding road, but he was eager for them to get home, and the possibility of having Dan dote on him if he still wasn't well by the time they got there didn't sound half bad.

Phil turned in his seat to watch Dan while he drove in favor of not watching the twists and turns coming and trying to anticipate every one of them. 

Dan's hair was frizzy that night and he looked tired. It had been a long week of traveling to small venues for Phil to do his act, and they had just recently convinced his manager she didn’t need to accompany him in every single room and car ride. 

He wasn’t even really that famous or arguably good of an illusionist. Dan would chastise him if he could hear his thoughts but being able to do what he loved even if it meant doing the occasional part time job online when his finances called for it was worth it.

Dan needed a job and bodyguard was available. 

Phil was happy he took it even if he doesn’t look like the stereotypical part. It was hard being apart when he was touring with another act but for the most part he kept it local and was thankfully mindful of the fragility of their unnamed relationship.

“What the hell?” Dan’s frustrated cursing snapped Phil back into the present. 

“The car’s dying,” he said and slapped the steering wheel frantically.

Phil grabbed his arms as the car rolled to a stop, the crunching of the gravel road too loud in the silence of being in the middle of nowhere. “Dan you need to calm down, it’s okay.”

Dan looked out the windows wearily and Phil had a lightbulb moment. Dan had an irrational fear of trees and the dark and the sun was going to set within the next hour or two.

“We’ll call for help and someone will be out in no time.” Phil tried to look confident and calm. 

“I should look at it at least.” Dan worried at his lip and glanced over at Phil.

“Or we can wait inside the car until someone can come and help us?”

“Phil. It’s literally my job to make sure you’re safe. What if it’s something sketchy? I have to check.” Dan ejected himself from his seat and went to the front of the car before Phil could get another word in.

“Dan! Wait, will you just calm down?” Phil followed him outside of the car and slammed the door in frustration.

“I don’t know shit about cars. Nothing looks wrong though. You’re right, let’s just call…” He trailed off as he stared at his phone and jabbed at the screen fruitlessly a few times. “Tell me you have service.”

Phil scrambled to dig his phone out of his pocket and felt his heart plummet at the no signal icon. He tried calling his manager and his brother but his phone wouldn’t even dial. 

Dan groaned and stomped back over to the driver’s side door. 

“Phil!” He ran around the car and tugged on the passenger side just to fall back with a frazzled red face. “You locked the keys in the car! We’re stuck out here with no service!”

Dan kicked the tire and groaned as he spun away and started stalking off. 

“We’re going to have to walk now.” 

Phil could hear the panic clear as day in Dan’s voice. 

“Hey, slow down. Come here.” He jogged over to Dan and pulled him into a hug. 

“We need to get out of here and make sure  _ you’re _ safe and-”

“Dan. It’s okay. We’ll be fine.” Dan trembled violently in his arms. 

“Hey, it’s just some trees. Let’s walk out to the main road and get some help, okay?” Phil said in a soothing voice. 

Dan took a deep breath and shrugged Phil off. “You shouldn’t be comforting me. It’s my job to take care of you.”

“Maybe it shouldn’t be.” Phil said with a stab of annoyance. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dan shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and half managed to cover up the look of hurt on his face with one of anger. 

“You firing me?” He asked.

Phil shook his head. He hated Dan not letting himself be comforted and regardless of how guilty he was himself, he was sick and tired of there not being a title on their relationship. 

“It’s just getting in the way. I’m tired of-”

“ _ What the fuck? _ ” Dan grabbed Phil’s sleeve and pulled him to his side, not relenting even as Phil was being half dragged through the dirt.

“Hey what are you doing?” Phil asked. Dan just had a twisted look of horror on his face and was staring past where Phil just was. 

Hair stood up on the back of Phil’s neck and goosebumps covered his skin as he got the unmistakable feeling of eyes on the back of his head.

He spun around and at first didn’t see anything unusual about the forest looming several feet behind them. Then he saw it.

It was the same thing they saw before, only there was no way it could have traveled all of the way that they drove in such a short time. It’s limbs were unnaturally long, dangling past it’s knees, and it was half the length of the old Spruce tree it was standing next to. It was hard to make out it’s face from so far away.

“Phil we need to go.” Dan was sheet white. “Come on,  _ Phil we need to run _ !” 

Phil took Dan’s hand and they took off into the trees. 

Branches scratched at their faces and clothes and they were both huffing by the time they stopped in a small clearing.

“What- why are we running?” Dan panted and clutched his knees. 

“What do you mean?” Phil huffed and glanced to the trees behind him. He couldn’t see anything but the shadows slinked and moved in a menacing way.

“Why did we come into the woods?” He glanced around at the trees nervously.

“Dan. We saw that- that tall thing again. Remember?” 

Dan screwed his face up in confusion. “Now I am sort of remembering. Something about its… its face?"

"I didn't see its face. How could you forget?" Phil couldn't help the whimper in his voice. 

Dan met his fear with a terrified face. "I don't know." Phil studied him before shaking his head. A tall dark shadow swayed in the nearby pines. 

"Let's just keep going."

They delved deeper into the trees until they stumbled onto a beaten up wooden shack. 

Dan wrenched the door open, coughing as a cloud of dust smothered his face. 

They quietly clambered inside and pushed the heavy door closed behind them. 

"Were we in fight?" 

Phil picked his head up and frowned over at Dan. "What do you mean?"

Dan sighed and ran his hand through his curls. "I can't remember the details of anything after we stopped to get some air. You were sick… but I kind of remember fighting?"

Phil squeezed Dan's arms and shook his head. "It was nothing"

"You fired me?" Dan sounded hurt and Phil could feel his own face crumple. 

"It was stupid. I just want to be with you. I'm tired of obstacles. I want you to spend weeks with me and my family on family vacations to Florida. I want to live together. I want to brag that  _ this _ " he squeezed, tighter. "Is mine and that I'm yours."

Dan's eyes were watering. He nodded fervently and pressed a kiss between Phil's eyes. When he pulled back he looked at Phil in shock. He pulled his scarf off and held it against Phil's face. "Your nose is bleeding! It just started really pour-" he saw Phil's expression and stopped short. "It's fine, I've got it."

Something moved in the back corner of the room. Something tall. 

So tall it was bent nearly in half to fit inside. It was that  _ thing _ . It looked like a man dressed up in formal wear. 

It turned its head towards Phil and his veins turned to ice as he realized- it didn't have a face. There was no nose, eyes, mouth,  _ any _ defining facial features. It didn't make sense. 

They scrambled for the door and spilled outside, clutching each others arms with every inch of their lives and started to run.

Phil was tired of running. His legs burned. He slowed to a stop and Dan eyed him wearily. His hair was matted with mud and there were scratches on his face, blood on his clothes. How had he gotten so torn up in such a short time. 

"Phil I told you we have to keep going." his voice was choked and worn. 

"Where's the cabin? How long have we been running?" Phil couldn't remember. 

Dan shook his head and pulled Phil into his arms. 

"Come on. We have to keep going the highway is close. Listen can you hear it?"

Phil fell quiet and the faint rumble of cars speeding down a busy street could be heard in the distance. 

"Dan how long since the house?"

Dan met his eyes with a somber expression. "Two days." He whispered. 

Phil nodded, trying his best to hide his shock. 

"Let's go then." He said in what he hoped was a comforting voice. 

They reached the busy street and flagged down the first driver they came across. The man slowed to a stop and immediately called an ambulance at the sight of what state they were in. Phil didn't want to know how he looked. 

The police came and went and before they knew it they were being carted away in an ambulance, hushed voices talking about severe dehydration and substantial blood loss in Phil. 

He linked his pinky finger with Dan's. 

"Florida sounds nice this time of year." Dan whispered. 

Phil could only smile and nod. He didn't want to draw attention to the ten foot figure he saw that stood in the middle of the street, watching as they got further away out of the back window. 

**Author's Note:**

> _ Please _ let me know what you think!!!!
> 
> If you want you can [ reblog it here ](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/188332809930/tall)  
I would appreciate it ;)


End file.
